


Firefighter Buck (Gone Wrong)

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 on Fox, Buck has bad luck, Buck is Christopher’s Hero, Buck would do anything for his son, Career Day, Christopher Diaz - Freeform, Comedy, Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley - Freeform, Faulty Fire Extinguisher, Firefighter Buck, Super Soft & Funny, buddie, eddie diaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Eddie asks Buck for a huge favor, and who is Buck to refuse a favor for his favorite kid (and his best friend who he is madly in love with...besides the point). What happens when Buck’s bad luck completely blows up what he is trying to do? Will Christopher be able to forgive Buck for it?And to think it all happened, because of a faulty fire extinguisher.
Relationships: Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley/Eddie Diaz(implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Firefighter Buck (Gone Wrong)

“Buck...can I talk to you for a minute?” Eddie asks as he approaches him in the station.

Buck nods, “Of course, man. What’s up?”

Eddie gestures to the empty locker room, and Buck immediately panics, thinking that he’d done yet another thing wrong.

Buck follows Eddie into the locker room, ignoring the way his heart starts racing.

“So...what did you want to talk about?” Buck questions as he sits down on the bench. Eddie sits down next to him.

“It’s about Christopher...” Eddie informs him. Buck raises an eyebrow.

“Is everything okay? What’s going on...” Buck questions, a hint of concern in his voice.

Eddie rolls his eyes fondly, nodding his head.

“Christopher is fine. I just needed to ask you a favor.” Eddie reassures him. Buck exhales a breath.

“Anything for my favorite kid. Shoot.” Buck says.

Eddie smiles, “Well...they are having career day at Christopher’s school tomorrow. And, he wanted me to ask you if you’d do a presentation for his class.”

Buck’s eyes widen, “Wait...me? Why does he want me to do it?” he asks, confusion laced through his voice.

“Well...he had ‘two’ reasons,” Eddie begins, emphasizing the number two with air quotes.

Buck laughs, gesturing for him to continue.

“First, he said it would be embarrassing to have his father do a presentation, even though I’ve done it for years...” Eddie says in mock offense, earning a snort from Buck.

“Gotta love the kid...what’s the second reason?” Buck questions.

Eddie smiles, “He wants you to do it because he knows you’ve been down lately, and wants you to be reminded just how much of an amazing firefighter you are, and of how you are his hero.”

Buck’s eyes begin to fill with tears. He smiles, looking down at his lap. 

“Man...that kid really knows how to make a man cry.” Buck laughs wetly, wiping at his eyes.

Eddie rests a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

“So...will you do it?” Eddie asks. Buck looks up to meet his eyes, nodding immediately.

“No question about it...I’ll be there. I’d do anything for that kid.” Buck exclaims. 

Eddie nods, looking at him fondly, “Yeah...I know you would.”  
-  
The next day, Buck gets into his uniform and goes over his presentation several times in preparation for the career event.

He wants everything to go perfect. Especially for Christopher.

God, he loves that kid.

He plans on doing a quick presentation on fire safety, and then demonstrating to the kids how to properly use a fire extinguisher.

Once he is sure he has everything that he needs, he makes his way over to Christopher’s school.  
-  
“Next up to present his Career Day guest is...Christopher!” The teacher announces, handing the microphone over to Christopher and stepping aside.

Christopher smiles, “Hi everyone. Today...I brought the best guest ever. His name is Buck, and not only is he my best friend, but he’s the coolest firefighter I know. And he’s my hero...”

He glances over at Buck, grinning. Buck smiles fondly at him, giving him a thumbs up.

“Here’s Buck’s presentation on being a firefighter!” He announces, passing the microphone over to Buck. Buck squeezes his shoulder as he returns to his seat.

He clears his throat, “Hi everyone. My name is Buck, and I’m a LAFD firefighter.”

All of the kids cheer in excitement, murmuring to their friends.

“Today...I am going to do a presentation on fire safety. And then...you’re going to learn how to use a real fire extinguisher!” He explains, earning claps from the audience.  
-  
“So...what are the three rules when you are caught in a fire?” Buck questions. 

“STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!” The audience all yell excitedly. Buck nods, grinning at them.

“That’s right! You all are so smart! Okay...now, who’s ready to learn the proper way to use a fire extinguisher?” he questions. The audience all applaud and cheer loudly.

“Okay. So this is an example of what a real fire extinguisher looks like.” Buck explains, holding it up for everyone to see.

The kids are all entranced, watching in fascination.

“Now, the first thing you’ll want to do is pull off this clip right here...” Buck says, demonstrating what he means.

He glances over at Christopher, giving him a wink.

“Now, you’ll want to point the nozzle directly at the fire source. Pretend that this cup here is the fire.” Buck says, aiming the nozzle at the cup.

“And then, you’ll release the trigger by holding this down.” Buck says, pressing down the clasp and releasing...

FIRE?

Buck lets out a yell of confusion as fire comes out of the fire extinguisher, setting the cup on fire.

He closes the clasp, watching in an embarrassed state as the fire spreads around the cup.

“Uh...someone should call 911!” Buck yells, looking at the teachers for assistance. One reaches for her phone, immediately calling for help.

The kids all watch in confusion and slight fear at the scene unfolding.  
-  
Five minutes later, the sound of a firetruck horn blasts through the gymnasium, a group of firefighters immediately entering the gym in full gear.

Buck finally shakes himself out of his shocked state, looking up to see his entire team looking at him with amused and judgmental looks.

Buck looks down in embarrassment.

“Everyone look! The real firefighters are here!” A kid yells, earning laughs from the surrounding group.

Buck tries not to flinch at hearing those words for yet the second time. And although he knows there is no malice behind them...it doesn’t make the words hurt any less to hear.

The team immediately make their way to the front of the gymnasium, putting out the fire with their working fire extinguisher.

The kids all cheer, and the team turns to wave and smile at them.

They turn back around to look at Buck.

“Buck...should I even asked what just happened?” Bobby questions, earning a snort from Hen and Chimney.

Buck shakes his head, “It’s best not to talk about it. I’m embarrassed enough as it is.” he whispers.

Hen laughs, “I would be too. I mean, you came here to do a presentation about being a firefighter and then you start a fire. Comedic excellence.” Chimney laughs, high-fiving her.

Bobby smirks at their antics, and Eddie gives him a sympathetic look.

“Glad to know I’m the joke of the 118 now.” Buck sighs.

“Oh, honey...you always have been.” Hen teases, earning a shove and glare from Eddie.

“Anyway, kids, let’s thank Firefighter Buck for coming in and doing that...interesting, presentation for us!” The teacher announces.

The kids all yell ’thank you’ and applaud. Buck smiles, waving at them before walking away as quickly as possible, avoiding glancing at Christopher, who was probably completely embarrassed and totally angry at Buck.  
-  
“So, about earlier...” Hen starts, earning a glare from Buck.

“Zip it, Hen. It was a faulty fire extinguisher. They EXIST, you know.” He snaps, resting his face in his hands.

“Leave it to Buck to have to do a presentation on fire safety and then have enough bad luck to have a faulty fire extinguisher.” Chimney laughs.

Buck shakes his head, “You know...I’m glad you all think this is funny, but I’m embarrassed. I was supposed to do this great presentation for Christopher, and I’m sure he hates me.” 

The team all frown, immediately taking the situation seriously.

“Buck, cmon. You know that kid adores you. There’s no way he could hate you over a little mishap.” Bobby reassures him. Hen and Chimney both nod in agreement.

“It’s true. You’re Christopher’s hero. He looks at you like you hang all the stars in the sky, dude.” Chimney adds.

Hen grabs his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly, “It’s going to be okay, Buckaroo.”

Buck sighs, nodding his head, “Thanks. I hope so.”

Seconds later, the team all hear a car pull into the station. They all give eachother looks of confusion. It was relatively late, and this was not the normal time for people to pull into their unit asking for help.

Footsteps ascend the steps, and Eddie appears, carrying Christopher in his arms.

“Well, well, well...if it isn’t our favorite future firefighter!” Hen exclaims, running over to give Christopher a hug.

Chimney gives him a high-five, and Bobby squeezes his shoulder.

Buck stays sat at the table, worried about what was going to happen.

“It’s pretty late. What are you doing here, Diaz? You’re off shift.” Bobby asks. 

Eddie laughs, “Well, I was going to get this one ready for sleep. But he wanted to come and see his Buck.” he explains.

Buck looks up at Eddie, eyes wide.

“Me?” Buck questions.

Eddie snorts, “I’m pretty sure you’re the only one named Buck here, man.”

Buck rolls his eyes, standing up from the table and walking over to Christopher, kneeling down in front of him.

“Hey, Buddy.” Buck greets him with a smile. Christopher gives him a goofy grin, pulling him into a hug.

“Hi, Buck.” He replies.

“Listen, Buddy. I’m sorry about earlier. I have some bad luck when it comes to my job.” He apologizes.

Christopher frowns at him, “Why are you sorry? The presentation was awesome.”

Buck frowns, “But...I set a cup on fire, as a firefighter.”

Christopher laughs, “You did. And my class thought it was funny. They thought you were the coolest person ever...just like I said.”

Buck smiles, “Really?” 

He nods, “Yeah. I always tell them how you are my hero, and about how you saved me.” 

Buck gets choked up, trying to fight off his tears. He reaches up to rest his hands on Christopher’s shoulders.

“Thank you, Buddy. You know...you should tell them about how you saved me too. You’re the hero here.” Buck says, taking the chance to glance up at Eddie, who was smiling warmly at him.

It made Buck’s heart race. This family made his heart want to burst.

Christopher hugs Buck again, and Buck embraces him back, standing up.

The rest of the team all watch with proud looks. Anyone who watches a single interaction between Buck, Eddie, and Christopher can see that they are already practically a family.

And Buck wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
